These studies are aimed at describing the biochemical activities of normal white blood cells of humans and a comparison of their metabolic behavior with leukocyte obtained from patients with leukemia. Efforts will be made to emphasize differences between normal and leukemic leukocytes on a molecular level, such as metabolism, chemical composition and enzymology. Since leukocytes are important in many of the body's defense reactions, the knowledge gained is potentially applicable to problems of host-defense mechanisms and to chemotherapy of malignant hematological disorders. A search for endogenous serum factors which suppress lymphocyte proliferation will be initiated. An attempt to link these factors with control and regulation of the circulating lymphocytes will be made. The exploration of the phenomenon of generated electronic excitation states related to bactericidal activity during phagocytosis will be continued. Further study will be concerned with the biochemistry of phosphoinositides and their relationship to cellular function and structure in normal and leukemic leukocytes.